The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Wesarwhi’.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous and freely flowering Argyranthemum cultivars with attractive and unique inflorescence coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum identified as code number 02P20, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum identified as code number 02P10, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected in 2003 by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany as a single plant within the resulting progeny from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Südlohn, Germany since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.